glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma Guy
=Character History= "Gamma Guy is a tragic character in the KOTS mythos, starting out as a villain and becoming a hero only to self-sacrifice to prevent the meltdown of Sub City (a research facility in the middle of the Atlantic.)" "Gamma Guy is an "Old Hero" which is my classification for any character I designed as a kid that gets brought back to life as a modern toy. GG was always designed to be a big bruiser with radioactive powers, no doubt subconsciously inspired by the stories I was reading during Dale Keown's run on the Incredible Hulk. Gamma joined the Knights of the Slice toyline on Feb. 12th 2018, quickly selling out. He's been one of the more beloved character that fans were asking for a Vector Jump version of for a while. Gamma's next big splash came with a black and white ashcan comic featuring art by Gavin Mackie. The Sub City comic tells the tale of Gamma Guy's last days, sadly he'd never get to put on the Vector Jump armor that this figure depicts. I felt it was a fitting send off for the character to release a fan-requested version of him." =Story= Origin Story: Gamma Guy Former body-building mascot of the Nuked Cow hamburger chain (a competitor of Pizza Shunt), Gamma Guy ate too many of their experimental Bio Burgers and became poisoned with radiation sickness. One of the side effects causes his extremities to glow bright orange. Nuked Cow dismissed him and tried to bury the affair, leaving GG without a job, healthcare, or much time to live. Hearing about the healing potential of the servo suits, Gamma applies for a job to be a Knight, only to be turned away due to his inability to pass the medical. This rejection starts a burning hatred for GG towards the order of the KOTS. Thinking it’s his last chance at survival, GG starts planning to use his radioactive powers to break into the KOTS HQ and steal a servo suit for himself. In what can only be suspect timing, a note appears beckoning him to Coney Island... Harnessing the Nuke A competitor of Pizza Shunt called Nuked Cow, stole a Vector Jump armor set and attempted to harness the power of Gamma Guy. The experiment failed, leaving a highly unstable VJ suit that can't be worn. Place your KOTS in it at your own risk! =Versions= Gamma Guy "New Paint Technique never done before Knight of the Slice!!" Production Knight of the Slice figure. Gamma Guy (Deluxe). 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. 18 total parts. Released on February 12th, 2018. $13.00 each. 20180206_144526-Gamma_Guy.jpg|Gamma Guy (Clutter Magazine show release) Gamma_Guy_thumb.jpg IMG_20170626_105336.jpg IMG_20170626_105357.jpg IMG_20170729_175348.jpg IMG_20170729_175231.jpg 7bc8d20ca5e609adba0dacc52bcc1fa4_original.jpg|1994 Sketch D726c74db8606e00d591d13b0abe6025_original.jpg|Gamma Guy comic (Artwork by Gavin Mackie) C1cce41501991c3f9987cb8216239816_original.jpg 7b991ccd82d31ff5c1e0ee237eaeb8ca_original.jpg|Childhood Drawing - A member of The Old Heroes 2c1c50f9dc6c6dfaa5b914e7212ccf0d_original.jpg|Rough Mechanical Fallout-Conversion-Instructions.jpg|Fallout x Knights of the Slice Conversion Instructions Vector Jump Gamma Guy Production Knight. PVC Armor. Vector Jump Gamma Guy. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Action Figure of the Month Club Exclusive. 22 total parts. Figure released as the May 2019 Action Figure of the Month during the first week of May. Released online (public) on May 8th, 2019 via Lucky Draw Email Contest. $21 each. Released at Toy Pizza Con and online on July 13th, 2019. $30 each. 57511885_2222317031195986_1873269575115117195_n.jpg|May AFOTM Boxhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BxKqt-dA3Ig/ 58704304_2110977545858904_2055859722017000505_n.jpg|Bagged figure 59375041_2335821569998245_2566481838018567049_n.jpg|Vector Jump Gamma Guyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BxMCUVwAnFv/ 58409803_2291915224409451_4183530007772848889_n.jpg|Gamma Guy shoulder tampo 56564641_116331456237488_8310127164566001207_n.jpg 13ab8fba482426a7e299d3adc13a1c37_original.jpg|Artwork by Richard Goodwin VJ_GG_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_GG_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_GG_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_GG_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_GG_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Villains of the Slice